How'd we get here
by SakuHinaTema1010InoAnko
Summary: What happens when some naruto fans have a sleep over at their friend Tiffs place and they some how wnd up in the Naruto world.


I dont own naruto or the charaters but i own kath,Ash,Tiff and Jess

Chapter 1 Sleep over at Tiffs!!!

One school holiday four best friends were getting ready for a sleep over at there friend Tiffs house. Tiff cleaned up their house. While Tiff cleaned the girls got ready at there houses they packed their bags. Ash packed her pjs, Naruto plushy, hairbrush, tooth paste, toothbrush, drawing book and pencil case. Kath packed her pjs, Sasuke plushy, hairbrush, tooth paste, toothbrush, drawing stuff, phone, ds and Naruto DVDs. Jess packed her pjs, Neji plushy, hairbrush, tooth paste, toothbrush and drawing book and a pack of cards. Once the girls were all packed they all walked together to Tiffs house for the sleep over they were going to stay at Tiffs house for two weeks .Every one seemed happy. "Lets go!" shouted Kath happily, until she tripped on a sick "Ow, stupid stick," Kath said angrily. "Ha-ha poor little Kath got a bobo, your so clumsy Kath, you should really watch were you step," Jess said, teasing Kath. "Stop teasing Kath, Jess, you don't want her getting violent like Sakura again do you?" "No I guess not," "Good lets keep walking, were almost there." 5 minutes later. 'Knock knock knock' "OMG that must be the girls, there here already, coolo," said Tiff as she opened the door "Hey Tiff," the girls said happily.

"Come on in girls," Said Tiff "We're ordering pizza for dinner." "COOLNESS!" shouted Kath, jumping high in the air happily, "You're the best Tiff! I love pizza." Kath said, hugging Tiff. "Yeah i can see that Kath." "Coolo so what pizza you girls want?" "Meat lovers!" The girls shouted. "Coolo, well get two meat lovers then," Tiff said. "Just let me call the pizza man. There's the phone," she said giggling to herself. 'Ring ring' "Hello, can i please get to meat lover pizzas?" Tiff asked "Yeah sure they'll be ready in 10 minutes." "Coolo" Tiff said. "So what do u girls want to do while we wait for the pizza man?" "We could get in are pjs, its only 6:20," said Ash "That's a good idea." Tiff said. 10 minutes later. "Good were all in are pjs," said Kath Knock! Knock! Knock! "Oh that must be the pizza man" said Tiff, running to the front door of her house. "Hi there, ladies. Here are your pizzas. It all comes up to 10.00 dollars." "Coolo, here's the money. Thank u very much." said Tiff. "You ladies have a fun night." said the pizza man. "Oh we will," the girls shouted. "Yummy," said Kath "Help yourselves girls," said Tiff happily. "Hey did u bring Naruto DVDs with you?" "Yeah I sure did." "COOLO! You want to put one in the DVD player?" "Okay, it's in the DVD player." "Coolo let's eat now! hour later "Hey, what's that? It's so bright. Should we walk through it? Said Kath, curiously. "It could lead to the Naruto world." Ash said excitingly. "Let's go through and find out!" said Jess. "Ok lets all go through together, but first lets grab are bags before we go, incase we get stuck there." "Good idea Kath," Ash said. "This could be fun," said Kath. "Ok we all ready?" "Yep!" Everyone said "Ok, let's GO!!" "AHH!" They screamed, as they fell from some were. "AHH! That hurt, talk about hard landing," Said Kath. "Yeah I know what you mean god my butt hurts from that fall." Said Jess "I'm Tenten" shouted Jess, freaking out "O.M.G I'm Sakura," shouted Kath "COOLO im Temari!" Shouted Tiff happily. "Im Hinata!" Ash said, shyly, like Hinata would. "So what should we do? Theres probably no way back home." Jess said. "Well we have our stuff with us at least so lets just go to hidden leaf village we can stay at Sakuras house. That way we can finish the sleep over." Said Kath. "Ok that sounds like a good idea." Kath said "Hey, why don't we call each other from now on Temari, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten? Any way we're in the Naruto world now we need to act like them, though so nobody realizes that we are from another world. "Good point, Kath," said Tiff. "CHAAA!!! Let's go to my house." Kath said excitingly. "We can go Sand village tomorrow. Your Bros are probably looking for you Tiff." "Yeah I bet they are."


End file.
